


Dying Breath

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [22]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How anyone could survive three Rottweilers attacking them was beyond comprehension, but he listened to his instincts and knelt down to help the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 7 June 2016  
> Word Count: 273  
> Written for: theonlyspl  
> Prompt: 18. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”  
> Summary: How anyone could survive three Rottweilers attacking them was beyond comprehension, but he listened to his instincts and knelt down to help the man.  
> Spoilers: Takes place directly after the events of the series finale. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: Major character death.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Well, this one came out very differently from what I'd expected to write. Then again, my D20 is a perverse thing and gave me these two men, and my muses decided to be just as perverse in writing this. That said, I think it came out interesting…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

It felt like several hours before the crowd in the cemetery began to clear out, but was probably only an hour in reality. He stayed on his knees, unable to move or form a coherent thought beyond the overwhelming need to understand what had just happened. When his body finally responded to his brain's request to stand, to move, he began to wander aimlessly until he came upon the body.

Turning away, he fought the urge to throw up. And then he heard a soft groan. Dear god, the poor man was still alive. How anyone could survive three Rottweilers attacking them was beyond comprehension, but he listened to his instincts and knelt down to help the man.

"Hey, you still with me?" He was impressed by how steady his voice was.

"Damien."

"No, he's not here. Somehow I'm not sure he'd want to see you right now either." His first aid training kicked in, and he started looking at the man's wounds as the first rays of sunrise began to lighten the sky. "You've been hurt pretty badly. I can try to call an ambulance, but I'm not sure any of that mob will let it through."

"Let me die."

"I can't do that."

"The De-Deliverer has chosen to-- to sacrifice me to c-come into his power. Die in his service-- an honor."

And then, the man coughed violently, a wet, bubbling sound. His body suddenly convulsed and went still. With surprisingly steady fingers, he closed the dead man's eyes.

"Rest in whatever peace you can find while the rest of us are stuck here in some sort of hell on earth."


End file.
